Who Would Have Guessed?
by Dr. Imperator
Summary: AU. Elliot and Molly Clock have been getting closer over the past few weeks. But just how close can they get? Rated M for safety and some possible nakedness in later chapters. Contains romance, drama and hopefully some humour.
1. Chapter 1

Who Would Have Guessed?

***************************************************************************

A/N: My first story so please rate & review, if you'd be so kind. The following story is an AU where Elliot gets together with Molly. It'll include some references to the episodes Heather Graham appeared in as Molly and possibly (read: probably) some character changes in specific scenes. Should anyone take offence to the subject matter contained within the story, including any of the actors that portrayed any of the characters mentioned below if they ever go on fanfiction, that was not my intent. I wrote this merely as a technical exercise for myself to try and test my writing abilities and also to compound an idea that, I'm sure, has played in the minds of damn near every heterosexual male who watched the episode where Elliot spills coffee on Molly's clothes followed by a mention of ointment… and rubbing… The story will contain romance (obviously), some drama and hopefully humour, this is Scrubs after all.

***************************************************************************

Dr. Elliot Reid was busy reviewing patient's charts in the doctor's lounge when she noticed one that belonged to a particular patient. A Ms. Amelia Jackson, 22 years old, fresh out of college and the whole of her life ahead of her. Until recently. Hodgkin's lymphoma, cancer. Cancer that had spread throughout her lymphatic system. Her immune system was shot up since the disease targeted her white blood cells. It had progressed so far that there was never any real hope of treatment being effective. As a doctor, she was trained to suppress her emotions. Not let them get to her and prevent her from doing her job, but every now and then as any physician will tell you, you just get one case that drives you over the edge. Her eyes welled up and there was no way she could stop herself. This was months of bad news and families torn apart upon hearing their loved one was either dead or not far behind, stored up inside her heart. Where else would you keep feelings like that?

The doctor's lounge was empty and she was glad of it, the last thing she needed was for her co-workers and friends to see her like this. They'd just make it into something more than it was. However, all of a sudden there were footsteps in the room. She looked up from where she was hunched over weeping into her hands, trying to stifle her whimpering so no one would hear her, and who was it but, Molly.

Dr. Molly Clock, attending psychiatrist at Sacred Heart hospital but also best friend and mentor of sorts to Elliot (side note: also officially ranked as the second hottest female medical practitioner in the hospital, after Nurse Tisdale of course, according to J.D. and Turk). "Hey Elliot," she greeted her, rather noticeably nonchalantly. She carried on through the room out the door at the far end. She seemed to be looking for something. Elliot watched with a puzzled look on her face. She had never blown her off like that before.

Just as she was about to burst into another wave of tears, Molly came back into the doctor's lounge and walked over to the table where Elliot was sitting. "I can't seem to find my office; it's like it just up and left. Is it ok if I set up here?" she asked in her more familiar upbeat tone of voice. "Whatever", Elliot replied as she wiped her eyes hoping to make a move towards the bathroom to finish her crying. "Everything alright?" Molly asked; a little concerned for her friend. "I'm fine", the reply came. "Come on Elliot, I'm a psychiatrist. I know when people are lying to me and I also know talking helps." Elliot sat back; she knew her best friend would understand as she slid the chart across the table to Molly. "Yikes!" Molly instantly blurted out after a few seconds perusal, "Have you told her yet?" "Yeah, I have. She took it about as well as you'd expect and then multiplied by a thousand. Honestly? This job can be soul crushing at times and not just for the patients."

Molly thought for a moment and then looked at Elliot. "I'm afraid of my patients" she said to Elliot's incredible surprise. "Wha… Wh..?" Elliot began but couldn't find the right endings to her words. Molly continued "It's true. I work with some of the craziest people you will ever see in your life and I have to carefully monitor them so they don't jump at me and attack me or something." "Oh my God, how do you even cope with that?" Elliot asked quickly. And then came the point that Molly wanted to make. "I remind myself that everyone's job sucks for one reason or another. Maybe it's big; maybe it's small but, the fact remains that they don't like certain things about it. Our jobs suck that much more since we deal with actual people that are in conditions no decent human being should ever be in, but we have to move on, for our own sake, if not theirs. Now, I'm going for some coffee, you want any?" "No thanks," Elliot answered with a smile "I'm fine." With that, Molly left for the cafeteria. Elliot sat up in her chair and thought. Molly was right, she always did know the perfect thing to say to cheer her up. She always knew how to make her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a huge gap between chapters but college has me tied down. Now with the Christmas break, I can get some writing done. As always, I do not own Scrubs or any characters therein.

* * *

J.D., Turk, Carla, Molly and Elliot had all decided to go get a drink after work down at their usual place.

J.D. thought for a second and then said this: "Down the back of your shirt." "Oh, not another rousing game of hide the saltine", quipped Elliot. "Pay the man!" said Turk as he handed over the cracker. "Thank you good sir, now excuse me while I talk to that fine-lookin' thang at the end of the bar", said J.D. in his usual pseudo-suave manner.

"Be right back," Turk told the group, "gotta pee." "Again, Turk?" Carla asked, concerned. "Baby you've been going like crazy all day. I think you should go see our doctor."

"No, I hate Dr. Kym! And I still need to pee woman!" Turk moaned as he ran to the bathroom with Carla following and calling after him all the way.

Molly and Elliot having been left alone at the bar got to talking about the other day: "I just wanted to thank you for yesterday", said Elliot. "Hey, no problem Elliot, I'm a shrink. It's what I do", replied Molly.

"_Molly's so great_", Elliot thought to herself, "_She's always looking out for me._" It was then over the general chatter that they noticed some wonderful human being had put Free Bird on the jukebox.

"Hey, it's my favourite song!" they both exclaimed simultaneously and giggled as they sang the lyrics together; "If I leave here tomorrow…" and there they stayed, late into the night, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

J.D. was the first to come back over, giddy as could be it must be said, with the announcement that he was actually going back to her place. "Tell Brown Bear not to wait up and I'll be thinking of him" he, not so much requested as, begged of Elliot. "_Oh I'm sure you will_", was her mind's instant response but instead her mouth took over with "Sure, no problem. Go get 'em tiger!" "Thanks, see ya!" was the reply.

"Ugh, I hate myself, no one says "go get 'em tiger" anymore", whined Elliot. "Relax, you nailed it", Molly reassured her. Elliot hugged Molly for that and suddenly, Molly felt her heart skip a beat then start pounding. She was enjoying the hug. They pulled apart and each stared into the other's eyes, even if only for a second.

Turk and Carla came back, still yelling, to announce they were heading home. "See you guys tomorrow. Oh! Turk, J.D. said "Bone City" and that he'll be thinking about you", Elliot informed Turk. "Yeah, baby! That's my boy!" Turk began… then it sank in, "Wait, what!?" Carla stepped in to drag him out of there saying her farewells at the same time.

"That was a bit mean", Molly started as Elliot cut across her: "Do you hate me for that?" "No I love it" was the reply she got and they hugged excitedly again, this time it was Elliot's turn to blush. They paid the tab and headed outside where they said goodbye to each other. Elliot took a cab home while Molly had just a short walk back to her apartment.

It was on this walk that she replayed the events of the night in her head and then it hit her like a tonne of bricks. "That hug", she thought out loud. It was all she could think about now. Her head was swimming, she wasn't even going to try and analyse it as any trained shrink would.

That moment was just on continuous loop in her mind as she walked home and climbed into bed. As she lay on her side, just about to drift off, she let out a smile.

She enjoyed that hug.

* * *

A/N: Bit short but it was 4am and I wanted my sleep. More than likely put in the infamous coffee incident in the next chapter. If you can't remember it, look it up on the web.

Peace & Love,

Dr. I


End file.
